


Jak płomienie.

by Stevie_Rogers



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Angst, BAMF Bucky Barnes, BAMF Natasha Romanov, Bucky Barnes's Metal Arm, Forgive Me, Hydra, I have to go, I'm Going to Hell, Living Together, M/M, Please Don't Hate Me, Protective Bucky Barnes, Slash, Steve Needs a Hug, może będzie seks, na zamówienie, natasha vs bucky
Language: Polski
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-12
Updated: 2015-09-18
Packaged: 2018-04-20 09:25:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,462
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4782224
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stevie_Rogers/pseuds/Stevie_Rogers
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve i Bucky chodzili do jednej szkoły mundurowej. Byli nierozłączni od zawsze. Zrobienie kolejnego kroku było tylko kwestią czasu. Jednak czasem wystarczy ułamek sekundy by zniszczyć lata szczęścia.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Just tell him

**Author's Note:**

  * For [the_moon_is_down](https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_moon_is_down/gifts).



Nikt chyba nie lubił wstawać do szkoły codziennie rano o siódmej, by do godziny ósmej dotrzeć do budynku. Zwłaszcza jeśli rzeczona szkoła jest jedną z bardziej znanych mundurowych o profilu wojskowym. Wszystko tam musi być idealne, dopracowane i dopięte na ostatni guzik. Żadnych spóźniej, twarda dyscyplina. W końcu teoretycznie każdy wychowanek nadawał się do armii amerykańskiej. No może prawie każdy. Wystarczyło spojrzeć na Stevena by wiedzieć, że na pewno nie trafił tu ze względu na swoją tężyznę fizyczną. Był tu tylko i wyłącznie przez fakt, że naprawdę tego chciał. Pięć razy zgłaszał się do szkoły zanim pozwolono mu wreszcie, chyba tylko dla świętego spokoju, dołączyć do jednej z klas. Może nie był wysoki i silny, ale zdecydowanie nadrabiał te braki rozumem i gotowością do poświęceń. Przez drobną budowę ciała, swoje poglądy oraz raczej niezbyt imponującą siłę często zostawał ofiarą pobić. Do tej samej szkoły chodził jego najlepszy i zarazem jedyny przyjaciel, James Barnes. Był starszy o rok od Rogersa, którego znał niemal całe życie. Często bronił blondyna przed starszymi chłopakami czy też jego własnymi pomysłami. Podziwiał przyjaciela, który nigdy nie uciekał. Chociażby miał zostać zmasakrowany, nie skalał swojego honoru ucieczką. Nieważne czy chodziło o wymianę zdań czy ciosów, Rogers nie odpuszczał do samego końca. Zdumiewające ile odwagi może się kryć w tak drobnym ciele. Wszyscy, którzy ich znali mówili że są jak stare dobre małżeństwo. Zawsze razem, czy to w szczęściu czy smutku. Byli rodziną, Barnes traktował Stevena jak młodszego brata, aż do czasu gdy zaczął na niego patrzeć nieco inaczej. Coraz częściej myślał o pięknych niebieskich oczach, które zdawały się ciemnieć kiedy Rogers się denerwował. Coraz częściej przyłapywał się na zerkaniu na blondyna, gdy ten się uczył na korytarzu bądź gdy biegał z innymi chłopakami ze swojej klasy po boisku.  
-Zależy ci na nim, Barnes. Mnie nie oszukasz.- stwierdziła pewnego dnia rudowłosa rosjanka, przerzucona do szkoły w Brooklynie z powodu nowej polityki w swoim rodzimym kraju, zabraniającej kobietom nauki w szkołach mundurowych.  
-Co proszę?- Bucky wyrwał się z zamyślenia, niechętnie odwracając wzrok od okna za którym właśnie trwały zajęcia fizyczne. Nie trudno było zauważyć wśród chłopców ubranych w jednakowe mundury, tego który zdawał się za mały jak do swojego, mocno ściśniętego pasem w talii. Nawet chełm miał za wielki. Jakby jednak ktoś jeszcze miał wątpliwości, że jest to Steve, chłopak potknął się o sznurowadła.  
-Nie rób ze mnie idiotki, towarzyszu. Widzę jak na niego patrzysz i jak on na ciebie. Jeśli chcesz żeby coś z tego wyszło, musisz zrobić pierwszy krok. Ewentualnie możecie zostać tylko przyjaciółmi, ale będziesz tego żałować. Lepiej się mnie słuchaj, coś o życiu wiem.- uśmiechnęła się, zaraz robiąc balona z jagodowej gumy do żucia. Znudzony życiem profesor natychmiast przerwał wykład o budowaniu szańców i ich znaczeniu taktycznym dla powodzenia każdej misji począwszy od działań pokojowych po wojnę.  
-Romanoff! Pięć pompek!- zagrzmiał, patrząc na Natashę gniewnie. Dziewczyna natychmiast wstała z miejsca i przyjęła pozycję początkową do pompek między ławkami. Nie były dla niej żadnym wyzwaniem, mogłaby tak cały dzień.  
Bucky wziął sobie do serca słowa koleżanki. W końcu faktycznie coś o życiu wiedziała, a przynajmniej budowała dobre pozory wszechwiedzy. Wyszedł z sali szybko gdy zabrzmiał dzwonek oznaczający koniec zajęć. Na dzisiaj był koniec lekcji, dlatego też skierował się w stronę bramy wjazdowej do budynku. To było ustalone miejsce w którym zwykle czekał na przyjaciela. Po jakimś czasie zerknął na zegarek. Minęło dziesięć minut, Steve nie spóźniał się. Nigdy tego nie robił. Bucky już wiedział, gdzie go znajdzie. Nie mylił się. Usłyszał odgłosy bójki, zanim zobaczył starszego chłopaka uderzającego Stevena. Jak się spodziewał, Rogers natychmiast wstał z ziemi, patrząc pogardliwie na bezmózgą siłę, jak to sam określił. Słaniał się na nogach, ale nadal trzymał gardę.  
-Mogę tak cały dzień.- powiedział poważnie, i cholera niech to ale Bucky go znał na tyle by wiedzieć że on nie żartuje. Czasem się zastanawiał nawet czy wszystko z nim w porządku. Cały Steve. Szybciej dałby się zamordować nastoletnim terrorystom szkolnym niż uciekłby z miejsca bójki. James złapał starszego chłopaka, którego nazwisko brzmiało Spencer, o ile naszywka nad kieszenią munduru nie kłamała. Jednym szybkim ciosem w szczękę posłał go na ziemię, gdzie kopnął jeszcze w nogi ku przestrodze.  
-Nie chcę cię tu więcej widzieć, Spencer.- warknął, zaraz pomagając wstać Stevenowi. Blondyn wytarł krew z nosa rękawem, uśmiechając się lekko do przyjaciela.  
-Prawie go miałem, Bucky. Ale dobrze, że przyszedłeś.- Bucky wywrócił oczami słysząc słowa przyjaciela. Po prostu cały Steve. Podparł go ramieniem, prowadząc w stronę bramy. Mieszkali razem odkąd umarli rodzice młodszego z chłopaków. W końcu James nie mógłby zostawić go samego w pustym domu pełnym wspomnień. Tego wieczoru James zdobył się na odwagę, by zadać przyjacielowi jedno z najważniejszych pytań swojego życia. O ile nie najważniejsze.

Pół roku później.  
Natasha miała rację. Żałowałby gdyby nie zapytał pamiętnego wieczoru Rogersa o to czy zostaną parą. Wyznał mu wszystkie swoje uczucia, obserwując jak coraz większy rumieniec pojawia się na bladych zwykle policzkach. Gdy skończył, był niemal gotowy na to że Steve wyjdzie. Uderzenia zdecydowanie nie oczekiwał, znał w końcu przyjaciela. Blondyn go zaskoczył w pozytywny sposób. Pocałował go niepewnie, bardzo delikatnie w usta. Do tej pory Bucky pamiętał tamten pocałunek, smak jaki pozostawiły wargi niebieskookiego na jego ustach. To było coś słodkiego, chociaż trudnego do nazwania.

-Pójdziemy na spacer? Dawno nie byliśmy w parku.- blondyn zerknął na Jamesa kiedy wracali ze szkoły. W niej nie mogli się ujawnić. Wiedziała o nich Natasha, jednak jej akurat ufali. Poza nią nikt nie mógł się dowiedzieć o ich związku. Zwłaszcza Hydra, czyli szkolna elita najgorszych dupków jakich świat widział. Nie mieliby życia, gdyby ktoś poznał ich tajemnicę. Bucky kiwnął głową lekko. Złapał swojego chłopaka za rękę dopiero przed domem.  
-Wieczorem. Mam sporo do zrobienia.- obiecał mu, całując go w czoło kiedy już zamknęły się za nimi drzwi. Tu mogli sobie pozwolić na śmiałe gesty. Blondyn zdjął o wiele za dużą koszulę i rzucił ją na bok. W samym podkoszulku poszedł zająć się swoimi lekcjami. Miał do opisania niezwykłe przykłady heroizmu w czasie II wojny światowej. Jak przewidział Bucky, ogarnięcie się z zadanym do domu materiałem zajęło im sporo czasu, tak więc na obiecany spacer wybrali się grubo po dwudziestej drugiej. W parku było już ciemno, zdumiewające jak na fakt, że trwał marzec. Może wina ciężkich chmur zwiastujących burzę? Stanęli nieopodal lampy, tak że dawała niewiele światła na nich, jednak odrobinę odpędzając mrok.  
-Nawet nie wiesz jak cię kocham.-powiedział cicho Rogers, podnosząc głowę by móc spojrzeć w oczy swojego ukochanego. Czasem przeklinał swój wzrost. Jednak kiedy Bucky go obejmował i nazwywał swoją kruszyną, nie miał nic przeciw byciu takim drobnym.  
-Mogę się założyć, że wiem. Kocham cię tak samo mocno.- oznajmił mu szeptem James. Steve uśmiechnął się szeroko, po chwili całując ukochanego w usta.

-Czy to Rogers?-zapytał ktoś cicho, dostrzegając chłopaka w nikłym świetle.  
-Zdecydowanie.  
-No proszę, wypłosz ma chłopaka.- niemal niesłyszalne kliknięcie zwiastujące wykonanie zdjęcia zostało zagłuszone tłumionym śmiechem.


	2. I have to go

Następnego dnia powitały ich w szkole gwizdy i niechętne spojrzenia. Żaden z nich nie wiedział o co znowu chodzi. James zerknął na przyjaciela, który dumnie kroczył naprzód. Steve może był niezbyt imponujący fizycznie ale wewnątrz drzemała w nim wielka siła psychiczna. Nie dawał się zastraszyć, czy też zniszczyć. Nikomu ani niczemu. Nawet po śmierci rodziców pozbierał się sam, czasem tylko prosząc Buckyego o to by po prostu był obok.   
-Nie idźcie tam.- mruknęła cicho oparta o ścianę budynku Natasha. Korytarz którym mieli zamiar iść prowadził wprost do obiektu sportowego na którym Steve miał zajęcia fizyczne łączone z klasą starszą. Widząc ich pytające spojrzenia oderwała się od ściany i podeszła bliżej nich, robiąc z jagodowej gumy do żucia balona. Gdy tylko strzelił z cichym, charakterystycznym dźwiękiem, uniosła lekko brew.  
-Red Skull planuje coś okropnego. Dowiedział się o pewnej osobie, która ma chłopaka.- wbiła znaczące spojrzenie w niskiego blondyna. Gdyby dowiedziano się o Jamesie, była niemal pewna że nikt nie odważyłby się powiedzieć na niego nic złego. W końcu to był Barnes, a nie niepozorny Stevie.  
-Jak się dowiedział? Tylko ty wiesz.- James natychmiast złapał dziewczynę za ramiona, przyciskając ją do ściany za jej plecami. Każdy normalny człowiek w takich momentach opuszczał wzrok, bano się w podobnych chwilach nieprzewidywalnego Jamesa. Chłopak w końcu bywał nieobliczalny jak pierwiastek z jednego. Rudowłosa lekceważąco zrobiła kolejnego balona, niemal natychmiast na nowo żując gumę.  
-Uspokój się, Barnes. Mam ciekawsze zajęcia niż latanie za wami z telefonem i robienie wam zdjęć. Poza tym jak chcesz, możesz zapytać Starka. Cały dzień sprzątaliśmy magazyn jako karę po lekcjach.-stwierdziła, odpychając od siebie kolegę z jednej ławki.  
-Twój brak zaufania mnie...boli.-dodała niby smutnym tonem, zanim ruszyła powoli w stronę drzwi do sali technicznej. Minęła się w nich z zamyśloną Peggy, która szła w stronę obiektu sportowego.  
-Chodźmy. I tak musimy tam dotrzeć.-Steve westchnął ciężko, idąc powoli za Carter. Był przyzwyczajony do tego jak jest traktowany. Dlatego też miał siłę zmierzyć się z kolejnymi wyzwiskami a nawet aktami przemocy. W kóncu to nic. Każdy jeden siniak go wzmacniał, każde uderzenie przyjęte w słusznej sprawie było na wagę złota. Kiedy znaleźli się na sali, od razu zaczęły się śmiechy. Steve podniósł dumnie głowę, ustawiając się ze swoją klasą na baczność w dwuszeregu. Kątem oka widział jak James staje obok Red Skulla, którego pseudonim niewiadomo właściwie skąd się wziął.   
-Słyszałeś, że twój przyjaciel jest pedałem?- Red uśmiechnął się do Jamesa. Oh, czuł olbrzymią satysfakcję mogąc go uświadomić z kim się zadaje. Przez chwilę dostrzegł lekkie oburzenie na twarzy Barnesa.  
-Nie jest.-powiedział poważnym tonem. Nikt nie mógł wiedzieć, że jest i do cholery, jest chłopakiem właśnie jego. Cała szkolna kariera poszłaby w cholerę. Tak nie mogło być. Straciłby szacunek jakim darzyli go inni, swoją pozycję. Nie potrafił tego poświęcić. Mogli być parą ale tylko w domu, za zamkniętymi drzwiami.  
-Jest. Wszyscy już wiedzą. Pytanie tylko kto go chciał.- Red Skull zaśmiał się znowu zanim pobiegł za resztą chłopaków. James odruchowo się rozejrzał, szukając wzrokiem blondyna. Nigdzie go nie było. Jego jak i kilku chłopaków z Hydry. 

-Rogers, Rogers...czemu ty musisz być taką ciotą?- jeden z koleżków Red Skulla spojrzał na niego chłodnymi, szarymi oczami. Inny trzymał mocno blondyna by nie próbował uciec. Steve jedynie myślał o tym jak brak im honoru. Wiedzieli przecież, że on nie ucieka a mimo to potrzebowali mieć pewność, że mają nad nim całkowitą władzę. Że każdy jego ruch kontrolują i to oni decydują kiedy będzie mógł iść.  
-Mogę zapytać o to samo, jednak kultura mi nie pozwala.-powiedział z lekkim uśmiechem. Pierwszy cios spadł na szczękę chłopaka. Ci ze szkolnej elity, samej cholernej Hydry byli zbiorowiskiem najbardziej brutalnych i przez to szanowanych ludzi, można tam było dołączyć tylko mając pozwolenie Red Sculla. Nikt mu nie odmówił. Nikt oprócz Jamesa, który zaproszony do elity przez samego ich samozwańczego szefa kazał mu spierdalać. Blondyn zerknął na oprawcę, posyłając mu blady uśmiech.  
-Tylko na tyle cię stać?-zapytał, zanim tamten uderzył go w brzuch na tyle mocno że Steve zwinął się w miarę możliwości w kłębek. Potem już nie wiedział gdzie był trafiany pięściami.   
-Dwóch na jednego? Jakie to żałosne.-gdy usłyszał znajomy głos, krew już płynęła z jego nosa i ust. Na policzku pojawił się siniak złożony z kilku mniejszych. Nawet nie chciał wiedzieć jak wygląda jego brzuch. Przy każdym oddechu czuł obolałe żebra.  
-Spierdalaj ruda suko.- syknął ten który trzymał Rogersa. Natasha westchnęła ciężko, podchodząc bliżej nich. Uśmiechała się uroczo, to nigdy dobrze nie wróżyło.  
-Bucky! Znalazłam go!- krzyknęła wystarczająco głośno by James szukający w pobliżu usłyszał jej słowa. Poprosił ją o pomoc kiedy tylko zorientował się że nie ma go w "stałych" miejscach bójek. Obiekt był duży, a we dwójkę mieli większe szanse na znalezienie chłopaka. Barnes dosłownie był milimetry od furii. Natasha uderzyła mocno w skroń chłopaka trzymającego Stevena. Blondyn wylądował na ziemi, od razu próbując wstawać. Musiał w końcu też z nimi walczyć. Nie dać się zastraszyć. James powalił drugiego i skopał go porządnie.  
-Zmiatać stąd.-warknął do członków Hydry, pomagając zaraz wstać przyjacielowi.  
-Prawie ich miałeś, co?-zapytał z lekkim uśmiechem. Romanoff podparła Rogersa z drugiej strony. Blondyn zmusił się do uśmiechu, w końcu nie bolało aż tak. Mogło być gorzej, prawda?  
-Prawie ich miałem.-przyznał, dając się zaprowadzić do sali szpitalnej. Bywał tu...często. Naprawdę często.

-Musisz mu powiedzieć co zrobiłeś.- Natasha spojrzała na Jamesa kiedy tylko Steve zasnął po lekach przeciwbólowych podanych przez miłą sanitariuszkę, która została sprowadzona tutaj zaraz po ukończeniu studiów medycznych. Wypadki w tej szkole były normą, zwłaszcza od czasu przybycia tutaj Hydry.  
-Niby jak? Im mniej wie, tym jest szczęśliwszy. To była moja decyzja.- Bucky usiadł wygodnie na krześle przy łóżku chłopaka. Wyglądał okropnie przez te siniaki. Brunet wyciągnął niepewnie rękę przed siebie i pogłaskał go po bladym policzku.   
-I tak się dowie. Carter mu powie. Znasz ją. Przyleci do niego donieść, że dołączyłeś. Doniesie bo cię nie lubi. I nie toleruje Hydry. - prychnęła rosjanka, gładko przechodząc na swój ojczysty język. Nie rozumiała zachowania Buckyego. Myślała, że mu zależy. Gdyby jednak tak było nie dołączyłby do Hydry, nie wyparłby się swojego ukochanego. Odeszła powoli, nie mogąc dłużej znieść fałszywej opiekuńczość ze strony Barnesa. Biedny Stevie. Nie zasługiwał na życie w kłamstwach. 

James siedział przy nim aż do północy, dopiero wtedy wstał z miejsca czując wszystkie odrętwiałe mięśnie w całym ciele. Delikatny ruch jednak obudził Rogersa na moment.  
-Nie zostawiaj mnie, Bucky.- poprosił sennie, odruchowo łapiąc go za rękę i robiąc mu miejsce obok siebie na łóżku. Całym sobą Barnes chciał zostać, jednak co powiedzieliby znajomi gdyby tu został.  
-Muszę iść, Steven. Śpij.- poprawił blondynowi kołdrę, zaraz opuszczając salę szybkim krokiem.


	3. I don't remember

Dopiero po kilku dniach Steve opuścił szpitalną salę. Odwiedzała go tam Peggy, opowiadająca głównie o szkole, zajęciach i zaległościach jakie miał już Rogers. Przynosiła mu notatki, które powoli odpisywał. Czasem też przychodziła Natasha, jednak o wiele częściej tylko wpadała sprawdzić czy blondyn jeszcze żyje. Za każdym razem gdy słyszał kroki, chciał by był to Bucky. Jednak w ciągu tych kilku dni nie zobaczył go ani razu. Rozumiał to. Pewno miał dużo zajęć, lekcje do ogarnięcia i ćwiczenia fizyczne. Pewno nie mógł znaleźć czasu. To było w porządku, Steven nie chciał nigdy by ktokolwiek zawalał lekcje z jego powodu. Był w końcu tylko zwykłym dzieciakiem z Brooklynu, który dostawał często od starszych kolegów. Wreszcie ubrał się w mundur, odrobinę lżej zapinając pas. Nie mógł jeszcze za mocno ściskać niczego w talii. Lepiej nie, dla własnego bezpieczeństwa. Wychodząc z sali wpadł na znajomego rudzielca.  
-Słyszałam, że wychodzisz. Musisz o czymś wiedzieć.-złapała go za ramię i pociągnęła w stronę drzwi prowadzących na spokojny, rzadko uczęszczany korytarz. Spojrzała w jego jasne oczy, mając w tym momencie ochotę zamordować Jamesa. Widziała tyle ufności, cholernego oddania i co najgorsze...miłości w niebieskich oczach. Steve nie mógł się doczekać aż zobaczy Buckyego. Musiała go uświadomić...nieważne jak to będzie boleć. Zasługiwał na prawdę.  
-James jest w Hydrze. Uważa, że to najlepszy sposób by nikt nie wziął was za parę. Przykro mi, Stevie. On cię nie kocha, albo jest tchórzem. - wyrzuciła z siebie na jednym wydechu. Ciężko było obserwować znikający blask w coraz bardziej niepewnym spojrzeniu. Zaraz jednak Rogers zmrużył oczy gniewnie. Nie zgadzał się z jej słowami, znał przyjaciela. Nie mógł mu tego zrobić i nagle dołączyć do cholernej Hydry. Przecież to...to całkiem niemożliwe. Nie Bucky, on taki nie był. Romanoff złapała go mocniej i zaciągnęła do głównego hollu szkoły, w celu pokazania mu prawdy. James stał z kilkoma chłopakami na jasnym, dobrze oświetlonym korytarzu. Wyglądał tak obco w idealnie skrojonym mundurze wyjściowym. Zwłaszcza, że Steve bez trudu dostrzegł przypinkę z herbem Hydry tuż obok naszywki z nazwiskiem.  
-Patrzcie kto wrócił do świata żywych!- Red Skull podszedł bliżej blondyna i rosjanki. Dziewczyna natychmiast stanęła kilka kroków przed zszokowanym Rogersem, zasłaniając go sobą. Szef Hydry prychnął lekceważąco.  
-Zejdź mi z drogi szmato.- powiedział lodowatym tonem. Niebieskooki od razu fuknął jak dziki kot, wyrażając tym samym swoje niezadowolenie. Nie można było nazywać kobiet w ten sposób. Gdzie tu szacunek? Należało go okazywać każdej jednej przedstawicielce płci pięknej. Natasha jednak nie była z tych co od razu się załamują i płaczą po kątach. Była rosjanką z krwi i kości. Surowe wychowanie odbiło spore piętno na jej charakterze. Kilkakrotnie była zapraszana do Hydry, w końcu tam byłaby perełką. Zawsze jednak odmawiała, nie chciała w końcu szkodzić ludziom którzy jej nic nie zrobili, takim jak Steve.  
-Przeproś ją, Red Skull.-powiedział poważnym tonem, wychylając się zza starszej koleżanki. Natychmiast odwrócił wzrok kiedy za chłopakiem stanął Bucky. Miał jakąś minimalną nadzieję na to, że okaże się to złym snem a on obudzi się znowu w swoim łóżku otoczony ramionami Bucka.  
-Nie...to tak nie działa, Stevie. Do niego przemawia tylko jeden język.- ruda westchnęła ciężko, zanim uderzyła Red w twarz pięścią. Miała ponowić cios, jednak Bucky złapał ją za rękę na tyle mocno, aż Rogers usłyszał jak strzelały jej palce. Nie okazała jednak bólu, zamiast tego wykorzystując siłę Barnesa przeciw niemu samemu. Rzuciła go na ziemię, tam siadając na nim okrakiem.  
-Nie pamiętasz już może co czujesz do Stevena?- warknęła, uwalniając dłoń z jego chwytu. Patrzyła prosto w oczy chłopaka uwięzionego pod jej ciężarem. Nie zauważyła nawet małego tłumu wokoło, patrzącego na całą tą akcję.  
-Nie znam go.-Barnes zrzucił z siebie rosjankę, szybko podnosząc się z ziemi. Poprawił mundur i minął Rogersa, uderzając go po drodze ramieniem mocno.  
-Bucky...-niebieskooki obejrzał się, za przyjacielem. Nie znam go. Zabolało, tak cholernie zabolało. Jak on mógł tak powiedzieć? Po tym wszystkim? Po tym jak...jak zostali parą? Natasha stanęła obok Stevena, nie umiała pocieszać ludzi więc tylko pociągnęła go lekko za rękaw żeby się ruszył z miejsca.  
-To nie jest Bucky. Sporo się zmieniło w ciągu kilku dni. Mam wrażenie, że wyprali mu mózg. Chodź, nie zobaczysz ich przez najbliższe dwa dni. Jadą do bazy wojskowej na dni otwarte. Właściwie...ja też. -wyjaśniła mu, poprawiając czarną kurtkę, bardzo przyległą do ciała. Każdy niby miał być w mundurze, ale ona miała własny styl. Pozwalano jej na to, może dlatego że była dobrym mechanikiem i jednym z lepszych uczniów jeśli chodzi o sztuki walki wręcz oraz strzelania.  
-Dobrze. To...dobrze.-szepnął, czując się gorzej niż po miliardzie uderzeń, wyzwisk i aktów poniżenia. On go nie znał, tak powiedział. Steve doceniał, że Natasha była po jego stronie, ale miał świadomość że koniec końców zostanie sam. Na to zasługiwał. Kto chciałby takie nic. Zwykłego chuderlaka, który nie potrafi sam się obronić przed niczym? Był wdzięczny Buckowi za te kilka lat w ciągu których żył w złudnym szczęściu. Może to prysło jak bańka mydlana, ale chociaż wiedział jak to jest być szczęśliwym.  
-Będę lecieć. Trzymaj się, Steve.- uśmiechnęła się blado zanim truchtem pobiegła do samochodu czekającego obok bramy wyjazdowej. Blondyn szedł korytarzem znosząc kolejne drwiny.  
Nie znam go.  
Tylko to krążyło mu w głowie. Nie słyszał obcych głosów. Śmiechy tworzyły jedynie tło. Gdzie zrobił coś złego Jamesowi? Może go jakoś...skrzywdził? Po dłuższym zastanowieniu doszedł do wniosku, że po prostu to...on. To zawsze była wina Stevena, jego cholernej słabości. Tej samej której się wstydził od dawna. Gdyby nie ona...Buck by nie odszedł. Nie chciał go zapomnieć.

Dotarli do bazy wojskowej, ciągle musząc znosić chamskie docinki między Romanoff a Red Skullem. Dziewczyna go nienawidziła, nie kryła się z tym. Kiedy wysiedli z pojazdu, złapała mocno Barnesa za ramię.  
-Słuchaj mnie uważnie. On przez ciebie cierpi.- syknęła, patrząc mu w oczy. Mocno odepchnął od siebie rudowłosą dziewczynę.  
-Nie obchodzi mnie to. Nie znam go. Mam nowych znajomych, lepszych niż ty czy ten sukinsyn.- zdążył powiedzieć tylko tyle, zanim wymierzyła mu siarczysty policzek.  
-Obyś cierpiał tak jak on.- uśmiechnęła się, zaraz znikając pośród tłumu ubranych w moro osób.


	4. Everything will be okay

Pierwszego dnia słuchano głownie wykładów dotyczących wojskowości. Natasha była nimi znudzona od samego początku. Wystarczyło by jakiś generał otworzył usta, a rudowłosa już szukała szansy na ucieczkę zanim zanudzą ich na śmierć. To miała być nagroda dla najlepszych? Gdyby bardzo chciała słuchać nudnych monologów, włączyłaby sobie kanał na youtube bez wychodzenia z domu. Z miejsca pod ścianą budynku taktycznego, czujnie obserwowała Jamesa i jego najlepszych kumpli. Tym nudno nie było. Zaczepiali ciągle jakieś dzieciaki.  
-Żałosne.- stwierdziła na tyle głośno by zwrócili na nią uwagę. Wykrzywiła usta w drwiący uśmiech, nie ruszając się ani na krok. Tu nie mogli jej nic zrobić, a szkole z łatwością mogła ich załatwić. Wystarczyło tylko odrobinę więcej sprytu, którego na całe szczęście Hydrze brakowało. Zerknęli na dziewczynę, niektórzy zaczęli obrzucać ją stosem wyzwisk. Nie dbała o to. Powoli ruszyła do wyznaczonego dla dziewcząt namiotu sypialnianego. Był wielki, mieścił siedem materaców o sporych rozmiarach. Kiedy weszła do środka, na jednym siedziała obca dziewczyna. Zdumiewające, mówiono jej że będzie jedyną przedstawicielką żeńską. Właściwie nawet lepiej, Peggy uważała że obie powinny poznać inne uczennice szkół wojskowych, a ona miała szansę teraz. Dziewczyna od razu się poderwała z miejsca jak oparzona.  
-Nie jestem sama?- zapytała od razu, wywołując tym samym cichy śmiech rosjanki. Romanoff podeszła bliżej do towarzyszki, która nerwowym ruchem wygładzała kurtkę z naszywką zagranicznej szkoły mundurowej.  
-Nie. Jestem tak zaskoczona jak ty. Natasha.- wyciągnęła przed siebie dłoń, uśmiechając się do nieznajomej dosyć przyjaźnie. Tamta od razu uścisnęła jej rękę energicznie.  
-Wanda. Miło cię poznać.  
Następnego dnia przywitała ich pobudka o szóstej rano. Wszyscy uwinęli się błyskawicznie z porannymi czynnościami i stanęli na zbiórce. Punktem pierwszym była wystawa broni oraz prezentowanie jej możliwości. Natasha i Wanda stanęły obok stoiska z bronią palną.  
-Powinien gdzieś tu być.- mruknęła o rok młodsza dziewczyna, rozglądając się wokoło. Jakby kogoś szukała, kogoś o kogo się martwiła. Romanoff podniosła rosyjskie PPSz. Oddała kilka strzałów do tarczy, podziwiając zaawansowanie technologiczne swego kraju z czasów Drugiej Wojny. Przeładowała magazynek, zaraz zerkając na znajomą.  
-Chłopak? Narzeczony?- uniosła brew, mierząc w sam środek tarczy. Nie tolerowała półśrodków.  
-Brat bliźniak. Spóźnia się.- Wanda wybrała mniejszą broń i zajęła pozycję obok Natashy.

James razem z kilkoma osobami z Hydry chodził między kolejnymi stanowiskami. Czasem łapał się na myśleniu o Stevenie, chociaż ostatecznie zamknął ten rozdział swojego życia. To bycie parą? To nie powinno było się zdarzyć. Nie kiedy mogło zaważyć na tym jak będzie traktowany James w szkole, w której miał do tej pory szacunek swoich kolegów i koleżanek. Teraz był kimś. Co miałby gdyby przyznał do tego jak błędnie ulokował swoje uczucia? Nic ponad kpiny i poniżenie. Steve mógł to znosić, w końcu dla niego to normalka. Zamyślony, dotarł na otwarty plac manewrowy.

-Co będzie jeśli pociągnę zawleczkę?- dzieciak z pierwszej klasy marynarki wojennej wziął do ręki granat. Wyglądał dosyć niewinnie chociaż niósł śmierć i ciężkie rany w sobie. Takie niby nic a może zniszczyć komuś całe życie.  
-Wybuchnie, debilu.- mruknął jego kolega. Widząc że ten jednak pociągnął zawleczkę, zabrał mu szybko przedmiot i rzucił przed siebie. 

Granat upadł w piachu, tuż pomiędzy chodzącymi tamtędy cywilami i uczniami a także żołnierzami. Buck ruszył w stronę swoich kolegów, kiedy granat wybuchnął. Odruchowo podniósł rękę by się zasłonić przed odłamkami. Większość razem z drobinami piachu utknęło w jego skórze. Z poszarpanych ran ciekła gorąca krew, mieszając się z gruntem na którym tworzyła powoli błoto. Chyba był w szoku. Nie wiedział co się dzieje, czując jedynie ten nieznośny ból. Za co to? Przypomniały mu się słowa Romanoff, cholernej wiedźmy. Stracił przytomność, gdy za dużo krwi opuściło jego ciało. 

Steve uciekł ze szkoły. Pierwszy raz czuł, że nie da sobie rady. Wrócił do domu swoich rodziców, od razu kładąc się na kanapie. Spędził całe dwa dni na egzystowaniu. Mało jadł, rzadko się ruszał. Często myślał. Na początku był wściekły na Bucka, który odszedł bez słowa. Każda kolejna godzina pokazała mu jednak prawdę. To nie była wina Bucka tylko jego. Niemal zaśmiał się ponuro. Był takim idiotą! James, ten Barnes który mógł mieć każdego, miałby chcieć jego? Kretyna nie umiejącego się bronić? Worek treningowy dla połowy szkoły? Był taki naiwny! Zaśmiał się, chociaż w oczach stanęły mu łzy. Mały, głupi, naiwny Stevie! I tak miał w ciągu tego pół roku więcej niż w ciągu całego życia. Był przez chwilę szczęśliwy, a potem przyszła pora by się obudzić ze słodkiego snu i wrócić do brutalnej rzeczywistości. Z rozmyślania wyrwał go dźwięk niemal walenia do drzwi, jakby osoba po drugiej stronie chciała je rozwalić w drobny mak. Zdążył podnieść się z kanapy i je otworzyć nim wpadła do środka Natasha.  
-Ogarnij się, byle szybko. Bucky miał wypadek.- powiedziała na powitanie. Rogers poprawił mundur, już po kilku minutach wychodząc za nią. Truchtem pobiegli do pobliskiego szpitala. Nat była pierwsza na miejscu, Stevie jakieś osiem minut później dotarł do budynku, poważnie zmęczony po biegu. Kilka godzin blondyn spędził na sterylnie białym korytarzu oświetlonym nikłym światłem jarzeniówki. Sposób osadzenia lampy miał chyba dawać złudzenie bezpieczeństwa w tak okropnym miejscu. Minął ich Howard Stark, widocznie wezwany przez lekarzy. Nieprzyjemne uczucie osadziło się w żołądku blondyna, powodując mdłości. Skoro jest tu Stark, co mogło się stać? Skoro on zajmuje się technologią tak jak jego syn, to co robi na sali Bucka? Kolejne godziny czekania były prawdziwą torturą. Wreszcie jednak zarówno Stark jak i lekarze wyszli z sali.  
-Państwo z rodziny?-zapytał jeden z chirurgów, patrząc na Stevena i Nat nijakimi, szarymi oczami. Rogers otworzył usta by zaprotestować, jednak dziewczyna stanęła mu boleśnie na nogę.  
-Owszem, co z nim?- zatroskane spojrzenie Romanoff było albo naprawdę szczere albo dobrze zagrane, starszy mężczyzna musiał ustąpić pod mocą spojrzenia rosjanki.  
-Ręka została uszkodzona przez odłamki, mniej więcej od nadgarstka do łokcia. Jednak nie mogliśmy uratować ręki. Nerwy były uszkodzone. Dlatego zdecydowaliśmy się na inną kurację.- wyjaśnił im spokojnie. Gdy zerknął znowu w dokumenty, Steve szybko ruszył w stronę sali Jamesa. Pchnął drzwi opatrzone numerkiem dwanaście i zamarł. Naprzeciwko nich stało pojedyncze łóżko, na którym leżał brunet oglądając metalową rękę uważnie. Widok metalowej kończyny mocno zaskoczył Stevena. Wyglądało to tak...dziwnie. Lekko rozchylił usta, zaraz je zamykając. Spodziewał się najgorszego, ale nie...nie tego. To było jak koszmar na jawie. Mimo że to irracjonalne, Steve czuł się winny. Gdyby był lepszy, Bucky nigdzie by nie pojechał wymawiając się złym samopoczuciem by z nim zostać w domu. Już raz tak zrobił.   
-Bucky, wiem że jestem ostatnią osobą jaką chcesz widzieć, ale...-zaczął nieśmiało, zbliżając się bardzo powoli. Bucky...Bucky nie był w nastroju na widywanie się z kimkolwiek. Nadal starał się zrozumieć co się wydarzyło. Jakim cudem stracił rękę.  
-Skoro to wiesz, to już idź. Nie chcę żebyś tu wracał.-syknął chłodno, czując czystą nienawiść do wszystkiego wokoło. To była ich wina, że wyglądał tak. Steve cofnął się szybko w stronę drzwi. Więc Buck nie chce go znać? To...to okey. James był naprawdę cool, to oczywiste że nie chciał znać zera. Rogers minął Natashę bez słowa, nawet na nią nie spojrzał. Szedł szybko do domu, po drodze czasem musząc wytrzeć kilka łez. Bucky go nie chciał, ale to normalne. Blondyn jedyne czego życzył swojemu dawnemu przyjacielowi to by był szczęśliwy. Barnes na to zasługiwał. Każdy zasługiwał na szczęście. Każdy oprócz Stevena. Zamknął za sobą drzwi na klucz. Czuł, że zamyka pewien etap życia. Podejrzewał, że to co nadchodzi będzie dużo gorsze, że nadchodzi piekło. Czym innym jest sytuacja w której ukochana osoba jest przyczyną całego bólu, a mimo to życzysz jej jak najlepiej bo ciągle ją kochasz?


End file.
